board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XV
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XV is a Save My contest run by FFDragon. It is the fifteenth contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. This contest was the first time the "soft boot" was used, allowing some of the characters that had been booted in the previous contest to return. Rules - A normal Save My Character contest. You post a character and he/she is saved. Last character saved is eliminated from the contest and a new day begins. - You personally (No bots/scripts/lending of accounts) can save a character once per hour. (2 characters for the first 10 rounds) - A character needs X votes to be saved (X increases as more characters are eliminated). - X different users need to save a character for that character to be saved, X being the number of required saves. - Ambiguous (ie. "Cid" or "Cloud") or "If X, then Y" saves will not count. - Last character unsaved is eliminated. - No alts, No rallying, No post deletion/editing (unless correcting an update), No spoiler tags. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. - Only FFDragon can start up new topics. - If a post of yours causes an accidental lawerying you will be banned for the next five rounds. - Community Rule: Don't be an ass hat. I will ban. - Banned users: UltraAirForce, User728, DarthVader87 The Results 1. Rydia of Mist 2. Cloud Strife 3. Zidane Tribal 4. Selphie Tilmitt 5. Yuna 6. Locke Cole 7. Red Mage 8. Squall Leonhart 9. Tidus 10. Hope Estheim 11. Cecil Harvey (L) 12. Rikku 13. Jecht 14. Tifa Lockhart 15. Agrias Oaks 16. Aki Ross 17. Balthier Bunansa 18. Lightning 19. Laguna Loire 20. Edgar Figaro 21. Vincent Valentine 22. Adelbert Steiner 23. Terra Branford 24. Gilgamesh 25. Seymour Guado 26. Vivi Ornitier 27. Auron 28. Celes Chere 29. Wiegraf Folles 30. Cloud of Darkness (L) 31. Sephiroth 32. Edge 33. Tristam 34. Rinoa Heartilly 35. Kuja 36. Aeris Gainsborough 37. Garland 38. Kefka Palazzo 39. Porom 40. Quistis Trepe 41. Nael van Darnus (L) 42. Gippal 43. Zack Fair 44. Fran 45. Yuffie Kisaragi 46. Sazh Katzroy 47. Barret Wallace (L) 48. Quina Quen 49. Chocolina 50. Red XIII 51. Garnet Til Alexandros XVII 52. Cid Highwind 53. Dad 54. Setzer Gabbiani (L) 55. Kimahri Ronso 56. Freya Crescent 57. Lulu 58. Zell Dincht 59. Beatrix 60. Eiko Carol 61. Basch von Rosenberg 62. Kain Highwind 63. Chocobo 64. Genesis Rhapsodos 65. Paine 66. Doomtrain 67. Shadow 68. Reno 69. Sabin Figaro 70. Marche Radiuju 71. Ashelia "Ashe" B'nargin Dalmasca 72. Ultros 73. Ramza Beoulve 74. Cyan Garamonde 75. Mog 76. Cissnei 77. Palom 78. Seifer Almasy 79. Delita Hyral 80. Golbez 81. Bahamut 82. Dr. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa 83. Snow Villiers 84. Blank 85. Cid Pollendina 86. Lebreau 87. Garden Master NORG 88. Oerba Yun Fang 89. Irvine Kinneas 90. Algus Sadalfas 91. Rubicante (L) 92. Ultimecia 93. Boko 94. Relm Arrowny 95. Larsa Ferrinas Solidor 96. Meliadoul Tingel 97. Emperor Mateus 98. Bartz Klauser 99. Gabranth 100. Black Mage Category:Save My